


Scars

by theelderfish



Series: Angst and Fluff Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of brainwashing, Implied Cult Activity, Lamae is a brainwashing evil lady, her vampire family is a cult, implied brainwashing, minor depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelderfish/pseuds/theelderfish
Summary: But Varona would never, had never, and wasn’t going to start betraying her now. She hoped. Alvura gave her a smile, flashing the dimples that separated them, “Of course.”Day 3 of apocrypha-prompts OC Angst and Fluff Week





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Scars

“Are you alright?”

Alvura looked at Varona through the mirror.

It was a simple question, asked with the simplest of intentions; kindness, despite and above all else. There was, of course, a reason Varona was slated to be a wise woman of their tribe, age notwithstanding. Alvura took a breath, watched with rapt attention as her chest expanded to hold it; the sheer marvel of living after undeath. She wet her lips, always dry and cracked, eyes locked on the mantle of scar tissue on her neck, “I think so.” 

Varona’s eyes narrowed, a mirror image more perfect than the one staring back at Alvura. “I’m going to the Mages Guild,” She grabbed Alvura’s elbow with soft fingers, “will you be alright?”

That was a harder question, only the parallel words of the first masking its sinister implications. But Varona would never, had never, and wasn’t going to start betraying her now. She hoped. Alvura gave her a smile, flashing the dimples that separated them, “Of course.” 

Alvura waited until the door thudded shut, the hinges squealing in protest, before turning back to her mirror reflection. 

It was strange, to see the healthy flush of her grey skin, the lack of a glow to her red eyes. Gingerly, she touched her canines, surprised by the hollow feeling in them. She rubbed the dull points, then the sharp edges of her molars. Her hand moved, to the lump of scar tissue on her neck and down, to the thin scars over her arteries.

Alvura exhaled shakily, drawing her trembling hands back to her neck scar. It was always cold, burning to the touch, an unnatural pastel grey. A thin line of shimmering silver covered it, a net to contain a curse. She thinks she understands now, looking at the ungainly scar, why people avoided her, why Naryu dragged her halfway across the world to stop it.

“Aren’t you beautiful?”

Alvura forced her shaking arms down, ignored the delicate hairs on her neck that stood on end. She could taste the staccato of her heart beats, the utter sweetness in its movement. 

Alvura rested her forehead against the cool mirror, “Blood Matron.” 

Lamae Bal laughed, a purr in her throat that tumbled down Alvura’s spine. She was just as Alvura remembered her; strangely tall, pale in a way that was not and exuding terrible power. Lamae had lookedregal in righteousness, but she looked divine in anger.

Alvura hunched closer to the mirror, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” She stuttered, “I’m  sorry .”

Lamae’s hands around were perfectly cold. How fitting was it, Alvura rationalises with the feather light touch of Lamae’s fangs on her neck, that she dies to something cold when she sought only warmth?

Varona appeared with a roar, just as the vampire bit down with a lions strength. Her daggers found Lamae’s shoulders, cutting to the bone.

Lamae was gone in a breath, Varona forcing her magic to heal another scar onto Alvura’s neck.


End file.
